Sans amour
by asterfujo
Summary: 10 tahun berlalu semenjak pertemuan terakhirku dengannya. Dia yang baru kusadari arti nya untukku, dia yang baru kusadari telah menjadi sandaran untukku, dia yang baru kusadari bahwa aku mencintainya setelah aku mengkhianatinya, menghancurkan hidupnya. Aku sekarang hanya seseorang yang mengharapkan sedikit cintanya yang dulu untukku sekarang. Karena aku mencintainya BOYS LOVE


Sans amour

WARNING ! BOYS LOVE, BONDAGE, VIOLENCE

MAIN PAIRING : CHANYEOL X BAEKHYUN | OTHER PAIRING FROM EXO

.

.

Di hari ini, tepat 10 tahun kita tak berjumpa, hari yang tak akan kulupakan. Hari yang memulai kisah kita dari awal kembali. Aku akan selalu mengingat tiap detiknya. Ketika pertama kalinya aku menjatuhkan diriku, pertama kalinya aku menundukkan kepalaku ke lantai dan itu adalah pertama kalinya aku bersujud kepada orang lain, menghilangkan semua harga diri yang ada di diriku.

Jujur, selama 8 tahun kita bersama ketika dulu, tak ada kenangan spesial dalam hatiku. 3 tahun kita bersahabat, aku tak pernah memprioritaskanmu di atas segalanya dan selama 5 tahun kita menjadi kekasih dalam diam, jantungku hanya berdebar sekali. Debaran sekali itu pun terjadi bukan karena kisah cinta kita berdua, yang sampai sekarang ku tak tau dimana kisah cintanya, melainkan karena hubungan kita hampir diketahui orang banyak.

Apakah kau masih mengingat ketika aku menggodamu, untuk pertama kali pastinya, mengajakmu berciuman panas, merangsangmu, berakhir dengan milikmu di dalam mulutku. Apa kau masih ingat, itu adalah kegiatan intim pertama yang kita lakukan, dan aku melakukannya bukan karena aku ingin. Kita masuk ke dalam perusahaan yang sama, perusahaan besar dengan gaji melimpah, perusahaan yang membuat siapapun iri, kita masuk bersama di hari yang sama pula. Walaupun masuk di hari yang sama, nasib kita berbeda, dalam 1 tahun aku berhasil naik ke jabatan yang lebih tinggi darimu, dan kau senang karenanya.

Kukira denganmu yang ada disisiku dan pekerjaan yang berjalan mulus, aku sudah senang dengan semua yang kupunya, tapi ternyata itu belum cukup, aku meminta lebih, aku meminta hal yang sudah di luar jangkauan tanganku. Aku berada di atasmu, aku atasanmu, dan satu satunya alasanku berada di atas karena direktur perusahaan tidak menyukaimu. Kau berani mengemukakan ide yang menakjubkan, yang tak berani dikemukakan orang lain. Kau berani mengatakan bahwa sistem perusahaan ini kuno dan akan hancur bila tak diubah, kau orang yang berani melalukan perubahaan. Namun, semua orang takut akan perubahaan, semua orang sudah terlalu larut dalam kesenangan sementara ini.

Walaupun aku tak mengingat nyaris sebagian besar memori kita bersama, tapi aku masih ingat hari terakhir kita bertemu, sampai detik ini. Ekspresi wajahmu ketika hari itu adalah ekspresi yang baru pertama kali kau lihatkan padaku, kau selalu tersenyum padaku, apapun yang kulakukan, hal seegois apapun yang kuminta. Hari itu adalah hari yang mengubah hidupku selamanya, hari yang kusesalkan, hari yang ingin kuhapus, hari yang membuat segalanya berubah, terjun bebas dan jungkir balik. Aku, Byun Baekhun, mengkhianati seorang yang tulus, seorang yang mencintaiku, seorang yang selama ini tanpa kusadari menjadi sandaranku, seorang teman, seorang kekasih bahkan seorang keluarga. Orang ini yang tak pernah kusadari artinya di kehidupanku, dan aku mengkhianatinya, dari segi manapun.

Aku mengkhianati cintanya dengan bertunangan dengan perempuan, anak direktur perusahaan demi meningkatkan statusku juga untuk mengelak bahwa aku berpacaran dengannyadan aku juga mengkhianati kerja kerasnya dengan mengambil file yang telah ia kerjakan tanpa tidur, menyatakan file itu adalah milikku dan membuatku dihormati dan disegani, padahal aku tau bahwa file itu adalah harapan terakhirnya untuk tetap bekerja di perusahaan. Padahal aku tau bahwa ia sangat membutuhkan pekerjaan sampai ia memohon di kaki direktur untuk memberinya kesempatan terakhir lewat file tersebut. Padahal aku tau, ketika ia keluar dari perusahaan dengan cara dipecat maka tak akan mudah mendapatkan pekerjaan baru, aku tau ia harus mencukupi kebutuhan dirinya, aku tau dia harus membiayai ibunya yang sakit, satu-satunya keluarganya yang tersisa. Padahal aku tau namun aku tetap melakukannya. Ketika ia mengetahui hal itu, dia marah, kecewa, sedih, menyesal dan semua ekspresi negatif ada di dirinya ketika itu.

Dan ketika ia melewati badanku di hari itu, kata terakhir yang ia ucapkan padaku, "Aku membencimu, Byun Baekhyun. Walaupun aku berhenti bernafas, aku tak akan pernah memaafkanmu", dan aku masih ingat balasanku pada ucapannya, "Aku tak peduli, kau tak pernah penting dalam hidupku, Park Chanyeol". Aku tau hidupku sudah salah semenjak hari itu. Aku mengorbankan segalanya demi kebahagiaan semu yang akan lenyap hanya dengan senggolan kecil. Kabar terakhir yang kudengar tentangnya, bahwa ibunya, Park Yeong Mi, meninggal dunia.


End file.
